1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing contents and an electronic device having a function of providing contents, and more particularly to a method for providing contents and an electronic device having a function of providing contents for effectively controlling a heartbeat of a user in an irregular state into a normal state, and further for effectively changing a current heartbeat of a user into a target heartbeat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of electronic devices with various functions comes to a market. Especially, due to development of audio processing technologies, a user may listen to music at any time and any place using a mobile terminal such as an MP3 Player or a cell phone.
Further, due to rapid progress of communication technologies, a variety of music files may be downloaded through wire or wireless communication networks. Thus, a user may listen to music using a mobile communication terminal even with a small capacity of memory without any difficulty.
However, general electronic devices do not provide a variety of contents suitable to their upgraded hardware and various needs of users in spite of the recent development of these technologies.
Especially for a mobile communication terminal, audio files are usually provided to be reproduced just for an entertainment without any specific purpose. There are few audio contents provided for a specific purpose other than the entertainment purpose.